jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C+20 Alt 0400 Pokistop Callahans
Node C+20 Node C+20 Alt Platform 04:00 Pokistop, Callahans A Bar called Callahan's, in a pokistop world that looks like rural upstate New York. At a wide spot in the road are a bar, a gas station, a general store, and motel. There are automobiles here, mainly from 1974 or thereabouts, with a couple of oddballs. It's always a nice late summer day here. The people are all Quellor who are programmed to act out personalities. To them it's always Sept 2nd 1974. They'll forget information that conflicts with this idea. Beneath the bar, gas station, motel and hardware store are doors leading into a basement, this basement houses machinery and replicators from Commonwealth technology. This is the crystaline technology seen elsewhere. Here "volunteers" from the staff can retrieve objects replicated to suit the needs of living customers. The place is run by "Mike Callahan" a Quellor who is fully aware. He and his sub-Quellor remodelled this Pokistop based on the desires and specifications of a man named "Spider" who came through in 1974. Spider brought in samples of the things he thought the bar, general store and gas station should have. Spider stopped coming by in 1978. Mike doesn't know why. Spider was from the 11:00 alt portal. Some detective work will show that a science fiction author named Spider Crusoeson went broke in Bowling Green and died of a lung infection in 1978. The police investigated and discovered that Robsinon was writing an epic story when he died, would disappear for days on end into the national park nearby. He was considered something of a nut. His effects were sent to his estranged wife. If asked to provide something that he doesn't have in stock, Mike will ask for a sample and then disappear into the basement. Later he will reappear with perfect copies of the items asked for, He will ask for payment, and will accept payment in any currency the PCs have. Spider ran up a fierce tab, but Mike isn't all that worried about it. The characters in the Pokistop are creations of Spider's imagination and his pop culture knowledge. In the waiting room of the Motel, one can find all the magazines Spider bought and used as models for Mike and the other Quellor. They still have notes scrawled in them. The Gate is in a clearing behind the motel. The clearing is a graveled parking lot. PCs can take some of the automobiles from the front of Callahans. If they drive in one direction down the highway, in 4.7 Kilometers, they'll wind up coming back to the Bar from the other direction. The Pokistop extends for 2.35 Km away from from the bar and then loops back on itself. The area is full of wild life characteristic of upstate NY. It lives in a balance with carrying capacity. The chief predators are descendants of Dogs that have evolved toward wolfness in the 40 years that have passed. Rabbits, deer, elk and any number of other creatures are seen. The automobiles can be driven through the portal. But in the Mammoth caves entrance, there isn't enough room in the portal chamber for a car. It will be squished out of the gate and wind up mashed. The damage will ruin the hologram that hides the Portal Chamber. So the PCs will have to explain how they got a car into mammoth caves and squished it in a previously unknown chamber and what that disk is. Probably a thing to avoid. Category:Nodes Category:Node C+20 Category:Node C +20 Category:Node C+20 Alt Category:Alts